


Not That Kind of Girl

by Misscar



Series: I Come with My Own Background Music [2]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Reconnecting with old friends, Scenes from a club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misscar/pseuds/Misscar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor McKessie has never been anybody Silly Ho, and she isn't going to start with Troy Bolton. Even though she kind of wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Kind of Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published in September 2009.  
> This is a revised version.  
> This goes AU after HSM 3.  
> This still has not been reviewed by a beta 
> 
> Inspired by Silly Ho by TLC  
> I ain't never been that chickenhead  
>  To wake up in your bed   
> After every club or two  
>  Wanna be the one in that mini skirt   
>  Always wanna flirt
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical, I would have put Chad with Sharpay (with a fun Troy/Chad/Sharpay triangle), Taylor with Troy (eventually), and killed off Gabriella in the first film. Obviously, that didn't happen.

At 26, Taylor McKessie had the job of her dreams or so it seemed to those on the outside. She was a staffer in the office for the congressional representative from New Mexico. It seemed like a great job in the political world that she always wanted to be a part of. Yet, essentially, she spent her time writing papers that probably would never be read on issues that were not that important in the larger scheme of things. The more time she spent behind the curtain, the less she ever wanted to live at 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue.   
After an absolutely horrible week where the bill they were backing failed to pass by two votes, Taylor just wanted to let go of everything. She purposely avoided all the clubs and bars around the Hill. Instead, she decided to go to a new club in Ballston just off the Metro stop.

She allowed herself to be lost in the music for a moment as she danced in the crowd. She would be having more fun at the club if every single person there was not trying to get in her pants. So far, she heard every single horrible pickup line ever created from, "can I have your number because I lost my number" to "can I tweet you". Her favorite moment so far was a person who tried to get her phone number as she was walking into the club. Like she was going to give her number to some random guy who hit some girls, in the street, from his broken down car. After 30 more minutes of stupid pickup line and roaming hands, she gave up and went to the bar. Of course, as soon as she sat down another man was trying to get with her.

"Can I buy you drink?" Asked a voice from behind her.

Without even turning around, she answered the annoying guy, "As I told the last six guys, if I want a drink, I will buy one myself. That is exactly what I'm going to do. Besides why on earth would I take a drink from a complete stranger?" Taylor said before she asked the mixologist for something fruity with a high alcohol content.

"But I'm not a complete stranger." The man said confidently.

"Let me guess, you tried to sleep with me last week. I'm too good to fall for one of those stupid lines. In case you forgot, I am not a silly ho and I don't screw random strangers in the coat room. If you want someone who will go down on you in the men's room, may I suggest the Ho in the black lace and nothing else. I'm sure she is looking for a sugar daddy." Taylor heard a laughed from the man.

"If all I wanted was sex, I'm sure I could do a lot better than that girl. I do have taste and I don’t like STIs. For your information, I was still in New York last week finishing my last play. I am hurt you don't remember me. I mean high school wasn't that long ago and you did date my best friend for two years." At his words, she finally turned around to see him.   
Sure enough, it was Troy Bolton. She had not seen him sent spring break freshman year, where he and Gabriella broke up in high drama fashion. She occasionally called Gabriella who was going to law school at Harvard after taking a couple years off to be in the real world. Other than Gabby, she really didn't talk to anybody from high school nor did she want to.

"Troy?" Taylor stammered out his named as if it was a question.

"Pretty sure. Although, my manager thinks I should go with a stage name." Troy quipped.

"What are you doing in the beltway?" Taylor asked.

"I am starting a new play here in a couple weeks. I thought I would come down early to check out possible apartments before rehearsals start next week. I can't decide if I want to live in the suburbs or go for the true DC experience."

"Take it from somebody who could barely afford a studio, in a not so nice neighborhood, when she moved to the region, go for Virginia." Just thinking about her first apartment made her shiver. The bugs were horrible.

"So what exactly are you doing in DC?" Troy asked her trying to make small talk.

"I'm a congressional aide for the representatives for our old district. I do lots of research and write lots of papers that probably will never actually be read. I also briefed a lot. I feel like I work at a sausage factory. If you want to make a difference in the world, never come to Washington," she said cynically.

"Let me guess, bad week at work?" He asked as if he actually cared.

"Absolutely horrible. I'm sure you're having more fun being on stage," she said with a side. 

"I'm not exactly a marquee name like Ryan, but I get by. I have fun doing my job," He said in response.

"Someone should. Ryan is a marquee name?" She asked. It was nice to actually have a conversation in here for once.

"Okay, you must be really disconnected from everyone. Ryan won a Tony last year. He's considered one of the greatest stars on Broadway in the last 20 years." She definitely didn't expect to hear that.

"You're not jealous? You were used to being number one." She said snidely.

"I don't care. I never went into acting to be the star. I like my job." He said taking a drink.

"I guess you're not Sharpay." Taylor said as she took a small sip of her drink that the mixologist laid in front of her.

"Even Sharpay is not Sharpay anymore." Troy said with a laugh as he ordered another rum and coke.

"So what exactly happened to our old nemesis? She was the one I expected to be the Broadway Star." Taylor asked, genuinely curious. She was hoping for something horrible.

"I don't exactly consider her an enemy anymore. She is still in Albuquerque. She writes children's books under a pseudonym. Sharpay spends her days with her computer programmer husband and their two year old daughter Chanel." Okay, she was not expecting that. It almost seemed normal.

"Only Sharpay, would name her daughter something like that. Although, why is she writing under a pseudonym? It was supposedly Sharpay’s lifelong goal to have her name in lights."

"Probably because she didn't want to be seen as Ryan Evans sister. Considering she won the Newbury award last year, I don't think she cares anymore." As soon as he said Newbury award, she knew instantly what books Sharpay wrote.

"Are you telling me that the Tells from New Mexico series written by Evan Danforth were actually written by Sharpay Evans? They are the best-selling children’s book in years. How do you know this?" She asked, still in shock.

"Unlike you, I actually talk to some of the people I knew from high school." Troy said as he grabbed his drink from the mixologist. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"Maybe later. I'm just shocked that you actually stayed in contact with Sharpay." Taylor said as she consumed the last of her drink. She desperately wanted to try to keep this conversation on neutral ground. It would be very easy for her to fall for the Troy Bolton charm. A part of her really wanted to.

"I have to, considering she's married to my best friend." That statement caused Taylor to spray the remnants of her drink all over the bar in shock.

"How the hell did that happen? They hated each other in high school."

"It was just one of those things that happen. They just came together in college because they were the only ones left. Besides everyone knows there's a thin line between love and hate." Troy said with a smirk.

"They probably hooked up because she was an easy lay." Taylor said under her breath. Apparently, Troy chose to ignore her comment. They continued talking for another hour before Taylor realized she needed to leave if she wanted to take the metro back to her apartment.

"Because you are the only person I know here, maybe we can go to dinner sometime and catch up? Apparently you messed some really good stuff." He was giving her those eyes that made every girl at East High want to jump him back in the day. She wondered how many cheerleaders he attracted with those eyes in high school. Those eyes never worked on her.   
Except this time, his smile was starting to work its way through her defenses. She was never that silly little girl who wore short skirts and tried to screw every player on the team. That was Sharpay’s job. Apparently, she did a good job at it, considering the girl married her ex-boyfriend. Yet, still Taylor wondered what it would have been like to be with Troy.

"Maybe some other time." Taylor said getting up from the bar.   
"At least give me your number?" Part of Taylor wanted to give him her number. A wicked part of her, wanted to pull him in the ladies room and have her way with him. She would do neither action.

"So I can wait for your call. I don't think so. I'll see you around. If you're still lonely, try the girl in the red skirt." Taylor said with a laugh as she disappeared into the crowd before Troy could say anything.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Monday, when Taylor dragged herself into the office her coworker Rebecca ran up to her with too much perkiness for a Federal employee.

"What did you do this weekend?" Rebecca asked instantly.

"The laundry, read a book, and got hit on by three complete strangers walking home from Shoppers. I think DC is the only place you can get hit on by random men walking home from the grocery store." She neglected to mention her searching for information about Troy on the Internet. Apparently what he said about not been a marquee name wasn't quite true. His new play just happened to be at the Kennedy center.

"You didn't go out?" Asked Patricia, her other colleague.

"I went out to a new club Friday night. I left after I got tired of dealing with guys who kept trying to hook up with me." The truth was she ran away when she realized she was considering becoming another notch on Troy Bolton's bedpost.

"Did you meet anybody nice?" Rebecca asked shyly.

"I ran into my ex-boyfriend's best friend from high school. He is a very hot guy, who I haven't seen for seven years, that was flirting me the entire time. He's cute, but he is not my type." Both of the women gave her the 'I know you're lying' look.

"Nothing else happened?" Patricia asked her skeptically.

"I did find out that my ex is married to a girl that he tried to throw into a lake one time in high school." She quipped.”

"You're kidding?” Rebecca asked.

"I wish I was. By the way, your daughter's favorite book was written by a girl who dyed her dog's hair pink in high school." Taylor said to Rebecca as she walked to her desk.

"Something must have happened, considering the roses on your desk and the ticket to the Kennedy center for opening night of the next play. Although, I didn't get the card," Patricia said quietly to Taylor.

As she walked to her desk, she noticed the gift that must have come from Troy. She seriously wondered how he was able to get this stuff past security. There was just one ticket. She quickly opene the card and heard TLC's old song Silly Ho playing. The inside of the card said, "If I wanted a silly ho I would have one."


End file.
